requiem_of_shinobifandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki
The Yuki clan are by far the most noble of the clans that reside in the village of Amegakure. Known for the ability to shape water into ice, they all share the characteristic of having long white hair and very beautiful skin. Overview Members of the Yuki clan have the unique gene that allows them to convert their chakra into pure ice. The ice their produce is considered very resilient being able to with stand even the most powerful strikes. In offensive stands point, Yuki members are able to create thin needles to pierce the skin of unsuspecting foes. At later stages of their development, they can even shape their ice into colossal ice dragons capable of massive blunt trauma. The Yuki clan is mainly well suited for clan techniques and elemental jutsu due to their chakra control, but may also do well in other areas of ninjutsu. Characteristics of clan members include straight white hair, immaculate skin, and piercing blue ices. History The Yuki clan have long since been admired for having the single mind set of putting feuds and rivalry's aside for the great good. They originate from an isolated sector of a bountiful forest set at the base of a waterfall and crystal clear lake. A colossal tree was the most iconic monument in the settlement. The clan have the tradition of placing a snowflake made of ice onto the giant tree that never melts. The settlement was seldom visited by outsiders, and of those outsiders that did visit were of the Shoton clan. The family had a health relationship with the crystal users and often respected the others traditions. Clan members are very composed and elegant, they tend to be very aesthetic, looking more attractive than most, their traditions mostly included keeping to themselves, most of them would stay near their lakeside in their settlement and hermit themselves, but now they're breaking that tradition to be within the village. They are considered by most nobility due to their appearance and regal disposition. Perks Yuki Specialist: * This character is a trained member of the Yuki Clan. They have fundamental access to their Kekkei Genkai. * Note: This character has gained access to the Yuki Clan Tree. 'Yuki: Ice Proficiency I: ' * This character has been trained to utilize the Ice element correctly, and effectively. They can use Ice techniques with efficiency, and have full control of their ice chakra. * Note: This character can create and learn D Rank Ice techniques. 'Yuki: Ice Proficiency II: ' * This character has advanced training with their Ice chakra. Their Ice is more dense and strike harder than the average Ice user. * Note: This character can create and learn C Rank Ice techniques. 'Yuki: Ice Proficiency III: ' * This character has greatly advanced their control over their Ice chakra. Their Ice jutsu are more powerful and strike with an unrelenting force. * Note: This character can create and learn B Rank Ice techniques. 'Yuki: Ice Proficiency IV: ' * This character has elite training with enhanced Ice. Their Ice is beyond chilling, takes on a much larger size, and have wider spread. Ice techniques used by this character are considerably larger. This character may utilize B rank or below Ice techniques with a no handseals. * Note: This character can create and learn A Rank Ice techniques 'Yuki: Ice Proficiency V: ' * This character has mastered their use of their Ice chakra. Their Ice is relentless, growing even larger and wide-spread with ease. Each Ice-based technique unleashed by this person has the prowess to shatter the world around them. Characters with this perk may perform B rank Ice techniques and below with no handseals. * Note: This character can create and learn S Rank Ice techniques. 'Yuki: Winters Chill: ' * The Yuki's techniques apply "chill" to their enemies. When struck by a Yuki technique, the target is chilled, slowing their speed and agility. Chill lasts 1 turn and applies a -1 step debuff to Agility and Speed. One turn without the debuff must be allowed before re-applying the slow. 'Yuki: Impenetrable Ice: ' * This character has proper training in the usage of Yuki Ice techniques. As a result, their constructs are far more durable than the average Yuki’s. Note: +2 steps to Defense for Yuki Ice Techniques. This defense boost can overcome the technique's natural cap but only by +1 step. 'Yuki: Flame Retardant : ' * Utilizing their extensive knowledge over the Ice Affinity, this character’s constructs are far more resilient than normal. Capable of holding out against their weakness to the Fire element far better than the average Yuki, this character is a formidable opponent. * Note:This user's ice techniques no longer suffer a debuff against Katon techniques. For katon techniques to overpower this users ice, they must have an equal proficiency and intense heat. 'Yuki: Winter Is Coming: ' * {Ultimate} Reaching a pinnacle of resonance with their affinity, whenever this character exerts their chakra in battle, the air around them becomes shockingly cold. The sudden drop in temperature is so drastic that the surrounding area begins to experience mild snow. * Note: After using a Yuki technique, all foes within 5 tiles are affected by an overexposure to cold. Their bodies become sluggish as they suffer a debuff of -2 steps to agility and -2 tile movement for one turn. This effect does stack with Winter's Chill, and can be reapplied every turn.